freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lefty
L. ure E. ncapsulate F. use T. ransport & E. xtract, also known as Lefty, and The Marionette, is a salvageable, and buyable animatronic in the game. He causes the most damage, and the player cannot get rid of him. It has also been confirmed this is now the body that The Marionette possesses. Appearance His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, but his lower jaw is separated and connected with metal rods to the upper part. He has the rosy-red cheeks like the Toys from FNaF 2, and his top hat and bow tie are red. Like the other Rockstar animatronics, he has a star on his grayish chest. He holds his gold microphone on his left hand, fitting the name "Lefty". His left eye is small and black, while his right eye is normal with yellow pupils. His knee pads are also rosy-red. If one looks closely, they can see the Puppet inside of Lefty, which features on a secret death screen. Overall, it is a black and red version of Rockstar Freddy without his left eye and holds his mic in his left hand aswell. He is also a member of the Rockstar Assemble, a band including 'Rockstar' versions of Bonnie, Chica , Foxy and Freddy. Other Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (as The Marionette.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (as Phantom Marionette) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Halloween Update (as Nightmarionne) (Non-Canon) *Five Nights at Freddy's World (as The Marionette, Phantom Puppet, and Nightmationne) Audio Dialogue Audio Trivia * If you purchase Lefty before his salvage on the fourth day, there will be a sign (similar to a wooded paperpal) that reads “No one is here. (I'm already inside)” with a winking smiley face. * Lefty is one of five animatronics who have a black body, the others being The Marionette, RWQFSFASXC and Nightmare. * There is a rare screen with Lefty sitting in the alley looking at his arm one can see what looks like the Puppet's arm. * He is the only animatronic who is salvageable and buyable at the same time. * In the Insanity ending, blueprints are shown for the L.ure E.capsulate F.use T.ransport E.xtract. (LEFTE) The resulting acronym is one letter off of Lefty, plus the picture given with that text looks just like Lefty. * Lefty holds his microphone on his left hand which suggests he's left-handed which makes him a "lefty". **His eye also makes him a "lefty" since his left eye is just plain black. *He somewhat resembles Toy Freddy, but bares some differences. **His first difference is the jaw; it’s not a whole head jaw, it’s a separate head jaw. **He also has five fingers instead of four. **He is black instead of maroon. **Instead of buttons, his chest has a golden star on it, hence his origin of being a rockstar animatronic. **No matter what, his left eye is always black. **Of the four salvageable animatronics, Lefty is in the best condition. **Lefty has a high liability risk, causing possible lawsuits. * Lefty has a nearly identical color scheme to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, except the red and yellow colors are swapped in placement (Nightmare has red eyes with yellow accessories, Lefty has a yellow eye with red accessories). * Lefty is the only antagonist in the game that doesn't have a macabre character design. * Lefty is one of the cheapest animatronics in game, costing only $5. * Lefty doesn’t have dialogue unfortunately, but instead he makes an eerie “SSHHhh” sound. * In the rare screen, there is a poster on the left that shows The Marionette's face. *Lefty has the weirdest on-stage animation than any other as it’s him chomping his mouth and nodding his head. *A glitch may occur where even if nothing is bought, nor has he been scrapped, Lefty may still appear in the restaurant. **This is the same for Springtrap. Speculation * It is possible that William Afton turned the puppet into Lefty and turned it into a child-killing robot. ** However, this is unlikely, as in the Insanity Ending, the Cassete Man reveals that HE created Lefty to CAPTURE the Puppet, who is his daughter. And since in the rare boot screen of Lefty, the Puppet can be seen inside the suit, then that means that Lefty's task was accomplished. *** Notice the secret death screen, with Lefty in the alley. His joints show the stripes of the Puppet's arms and legs. *** Though, if looked at, the Puppet's shoulders do not have any stripes while the one in Lefty has stripes on his shoulders. It is unknown if this is an error or not. This is also odd as the Puppet who doesn't has no stripes at all. Gallery LeftyInGame.PNG Lefty.png|Lefty's full body LeftyIcon.png|Lefty's icon on the animatronic selection LeftyStage.gif|Lefty on-stage Tumblr p0i6plkxxH1vanwf1o1 250.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 08.10.42.png|A drawing of Lefty from the office. LeftySalvageJump.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Salvage Room LeftyJumpscare.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Office LeftyNewJump.gif|Lefty's new jumpscare from the office. 24599ca6c-1.jpg LeftyBlueprint.png|Lefty's blueprint from the insanity ending. leftyInAlly.png|Lefty In the Alley. 1550.png LeftyInfobox.png|Saturated. Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Salvageable Category:Male